


The Wrong Tent

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Katara knows, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Zuko falls asleep after leaving camp with Katara to hunt down the Southern Raiders, he revisits Sokka's tent only this time everything plays out in his favour.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	The Wrong Tent

As Zuko pushed the tent flaps out of the way, he had the strangest sense of _deja-vu_ ; like he'd already been here.

“Hello, Zuko.” Sokka fluttered his lashes seductively, the rose clamped delicately between his teeth.

“Sokka... I...” His mind went blank, whatever he had been about to say fled as Sokka surged up for a kiss.

“Now my darling, whatever it is can wait. We have all night.” Sokka removed the rose, and kissed Zuko again, pulling him down.

“What about Suki?” Zuko looked down at the water tribe boy with hooded eyes, desire clouding his vision.

“What about her? She's got nothing on you, My Prince.” Sokka laid back, his body relaxed, as Zuko began to work his clothing open. Thanks to group bathing sessions, he had some idea of how water tribe and air nomad clothing worked.

“Do you have any oil?”

“But of course.” He handed the oil over, relaxing further as he was undressed completely. “Be gentle with me, I've only ever been with women before.”

“Gentle might be an issue...” Zuko felt his face heat as he unclad his own body, revealing a member that, while not huge, was significantly larger than Sokka's.

“Oh my Prince...” Sokka rose to his knees, tongue lapping at the tip before Zuko was even aware of what Sokka intended to do.

“Sokka...” He sighed quietly as he felt the water tribe boy close his mouth around his royal shaft.

One hand wrapped around Zuko's base, the other found the oil and began to prepare himself, first one finger, then three as he stretched himself wide. “How do you want me?”

“Lie on your back.” Zuko knew that Sokka was flexible and had no trouble folding the boy in half, ankles over his shoulders.

If he had expected Sokka's passage to be as cool as a river, then he was sorely disappointed. Sokka was hot and tight around him, sucking him in with each thrust of his hips. Zuko found an easy rhythm, his fingers marking Sokka's calves as his grip tightened with each thrust.

“Ah... Zuko... there! Yes, there! YES! YES MY PRINCE YES!” Sokka's back arched upwards almost to the breaking point as he came all over Zuko.

Zuko gasped at the heat of Sokka's cum, the sensation too much for him as he bottomed out and flooded Sokka with his warmth before pulling out and collapsing beside his boyfriend.

“Hey, Sokka, when I am Fire Lord I'll marry you and make you a king.” Zuko kissed his cheek.

“Sleep my prince.” Zuko felt his eyelids grow heavy, and closed them for only a moment but when he opened his eyes once more he was flying through the air on Appa's back, a wet mess in his pants.

“Oh, you're finally awake.” Katara's voice was somehow both cold and amused.

“Katara! I...!” He broke off as he remembered that she was a girl and one couldn't just say that t hey creamed themselves to a girl.

“Look, Zuko, I don't care if you like boys but Sokka is with Suki. Do anything to break them up and it will be the last thing you ever do. Understand?”

“Yes...” His voice was small with shame and embarrassment. “Don't look back here okay?”

She sighed. “Need any water?”

“No, I can manage.” He grabbed a clean pair of undershorts from his bag, using a dry spot on the dirty pair to clean himself up with, but as he watched the clouds pass by overhead after pulling the dry pair on and fixing his clothes, he realized that today was a new record for him. He had wanted to die many times during his hunt for the Avatar, but this was the first time he wanted to die of sheer embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, please check out my newly published novella, Clear Skies. https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/1069497 And please don't be shy and share the link.


End file.
